


The Devil Does Marriage Counseling (and Ends Up With the Couple)

by Kymera219



Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Dan Espinoza Finds Out, Double Dating, F/F, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: AU continuance of "Et,tu, Doctor". Dan and Chloe decide to reconcile their marriage, but don't want to give up on the people they've been dating during the separation....not realizing they're both with Lucifer
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Three's a Crowd Unless Your Boyfriend's the Devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701430
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	The Devil Does Marriage Counseling (and Ends Up With the Couple)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts).



"You should go," Chloe said as she broke away from the kiss, despite every instinct in her screaming to make Dan stay.

"Yeah I should," Dan breathed," but I don't want to".

"You don't?".

"No, Chlo," he grabbed her hands again, " I want my wife back. I was stupid and selfish, and I want to spend the rest of our lives fixing that".

"I want you back, too," Chloe replied uncertainly," but....I've been seeing someone else lately, and I don't think I want to just give them up".

"I've been seeing someone else, as well, and I'm not sure I want to give them up, either".

"So, what do we do?" She asked him.

"I think we need to set up a meeting with our current partners, and discuss everything as a group. Then we'll be able to decide for sure if we're going to stay with them, or get back together".

Chloe's eyes lit up with excitement. " Dan that's a great idea! I'll text mine and you text yours, then we'll set up a meeting for this weekend to talk".

"Sounds good Chlo," Dan said pulling out his phone,"I'll see all of you this weekend".

"See you".

As Dan and Chloe went to message their partners, they failed to realize that they were actually contacting the same person.

******************

Lucifer was relaxing in his penthouse, when his cell went off. When he saw the texts, he immediately slammed back his drink,and poured another one.

He'd been seeing both Chloe and Daniel separately. At first, it was simply an arrangement to take advantage of the delicious amount of sex that separated couples provided.

He hadn't expected to fall in love with them.

Now, they were wanting to have a meeting with their 'partners'. He could not imagine it was going to go well when they found out they were both seeing him. 

If he got lucky, one might stay but he'd lose the other. It was more likely they would be pissed and everyone would break apart. 

Even if, by some miracle, he could find a way to keep both Daniel and Chloe, there was still the problem of them finding out he was the actual Devil. That could cause them to run so far away, he'd never find them.

He had to find a way to fix this, but he needed help. It was time to text to his closest friend and confidant.

********************

Trixie had been asleep,when her phone buzzed on the nightstand. She giggled as she recognized the sender.

Lucifer :  🆘🕵️🕵️♂️❤️😈🔪😳

Urchin: So mom and dad are about to find out they're both dating you, and you need help before they kill you?

Lucifer :  👍

Urchin : Okay, here's the plan.....

*****************

That weekend, Chloe and Dan were waiting at her apartment for their significant others to show up. When the door opened, they were surprised to see their daughter come in.

"Trix! What are you doing home from school so early?".

"I'm afraid that's my fault, Detective," Lucifer said as he entered the living room, " I brought her home to help our dating situation".

"Wait...what?".

"I'm sorry, Dan," Chloe said as she looked at him, " I was afraid you'd be angry, if you found out I was dating Lucifer ".

"Uhm Chlo, how are you seeing Lucifer when he's been dating me?".

"WHAT?!"

"Bloody hell," Lucifer sighed, " I've been dating both of you at the same time!".

Chloe's eyes narrowed."Did you know about this, Dan?".

"No, did you?".

"Obviously not!".

"QUIET!" Trixie shouted, which silenced everyone in the room, " Mommy, Lucifer loves you and Daddy, and you love them. Daddy, same goes for you, you love mommy and Lucifer. I love all three of you, and I think we should stop fighting and be one big family".

"Monkey," Dan asked hesitantly, " are you saying that you knew your mom and I were dating Lucifer, and you want to keep it that way?".

At the girl's nod, Dan leaned back and let out a breath. 

Chloe wasn't sure what to think. This is certainly not how she'd pictured things going today. 

"Lucifer, why didn't you say anything...to either of us?".

"Because, Chloe, you and Daniel have become the most important things in my life...aside from the urchin of course. I didn't want to give either of you up, or have you both leave me".

"It's not a bad idea," Dan said as everyone looked at him," You've gotta admit,Chloe, things have been stronger between us since Luce came into the picture. Honestly, I don't want to lose him anymore than I want this divorce".

Chloe seemed to consider it, then Lucifer spoke up again.

"There's something else you should know, and it may alter your decisions here".

Trixie put her tiny hand in Lucifer's, as his face changed.

Dan and Chloe leaned back in shock, but the site of their daughter holding his hand and patting the devil's arm calmed them down.

"So...you're really the devil?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Lucifer said quietly.

"Does that hurt?" Dan asked, referring to the red, scarred skin.

"Not anymore.....are you two really okay with this?".

"I've got like sooo many questions, but," Dan grabbed Chloe's hand and they walked over to sit next to Lucifer," Trixie's right, we love each other and we love you. I don't think we should have to give any of that up".

Lucifer smiled as he changed back to his normal look, then he grabbed both Chloe and Dan into a fierce embrace. Trixie joined in, satisfied that the plan worked and her family just got a whole lot bigger.


End file.
